


The Loft

by NinnaBoo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, High School, Secrets, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 15:34:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2314574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinnaBoo/pseuds/NinnaBoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU! The Hale family owns the apartment building and during his sophomore year Derek decide to make hoIs girlfriend Breaden a surprise for their anniversary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Loft

Derek was really anxious, Seeing her leaving the school 20 minutes latter then expected was a relief ? "Finally! I was thinking you have gotten another stupid detention. "

Breaden let him take her backpack "Of course not Hale. I can't get anymore of those. I'm late because Coach hold the losing team so we would do some extra laps."  
Her hair was in a messy pony tail, and her practice clothes were in dirt with grass.

"So you were in the losing team?" He said with a smirk. And tried to give her a kiss.

"I don't wanna talk about it." Breaden said dodging. " But I would love to talk about our mysterious date."

"All you need to know is that it is a surprise" he said while they walked in her house direction, and she gave him a hug.

" I hate surprises" he gave her a very thigh hug and sniffed the top of her head.

" Don't lie! You loved when I got back early from my trip with Laura last year , and you loved even more when I showed up unannounced at your house." Derek whispered in her ear.

"Of course I did! You brought me a lot of chocolates!" She gave him a peck.

" Trust me, you are going to love this surprise "

.....

At 8pm Derek parked his sister car in front of Breaden's house. He put way too much effort in making this night, their 2 years anniversary, very special.

When her uncle Deaton opened the door Derek gave the most innocent look he could manage. " Hello Deaton ! Is Brea ready ? "

" Good night Derek! I'm fine, thanks how about you?" Deaton said allowing a very red Derek in.

" Sorry! I'm fine. Just very anxious, just can't wait to show her my surprise"

"And she just can't wait to see it. It was all she talked about this week, though we all know that Breaden would never admit it". Marin, Breaden's aunt that work in their school, told getting downstairs. "She is ready, but said that you should wait a bit".

"THANKS FOR NOTHING MARIN!" They all heard Breaden saying from the second floor. She appeared upstairs looking to her aunt with an annoyed expression. But in Dereks eyes she looked perfect, it was clear that she spent some extra time straightening her hair and with make-up. She was wearing the dark blue dress he gave her in her birthday. It did match his shirt.

Breaden reached the bottom floor and went in Dereks direction giving him a deep kiss, and hugged him. "Lets check if this surprise of yours is really worth all the wait".

She turned to her family and kissed both her uncles in the check "Bye Deaton, bye Marin. thanks for helping me getting ready".

Derek gave his goodbyes and completed " Deaton, I just would like to thanks in advance for you allowing her to stay the night at my place".

" It is not going to be the first time boy, and as long as Talia is 'ok' with it. But I appreciate the fact that you still ask for it, Breaden never ask anymore."

"No need to be dramatic both of you, we don't have class tomorrow".

......

After no more than 20 minutes they arrived at a not impressive looking apartment building. Derek was smiling like Christmas arrived early, and Breaden was everything but impressed. "Derek, this is where we are spending our anniversary?"

"Don't judge the book by its cover" By his smirk she could tell that he was up to something.

While the waited for the elevator a men in his late 20s kept staring at the well dressed young couple. Derek felt that Breaden was not comfortable with the situation, she was looking like she could punch the guy any second. Hugging her with his left arm he kissed her and whispered "It is going to be worth it, I promise".

......

 

"Ok! We are here! Just close your eyes" She gave him the most frightening she could manage. "Trust me Brea".

" I really hate you now Hale" she closed her eyes.

"Don't worry , this hate won't last for much longer" and he took his chance give her a peck.

A few seconds later she heard the heavy door that was in front of her open. Derek took her by the hand and led her way for a few steps. She felt him moving to her back, he hugged her from behind and whispered in her left ear "You can open your eyes now".

She would never admit, but her heart was pounding, she was nervous and very anxious about all this. When she opened her eyes, Breaden let the breath she was holding go. In front of her was a very large loft, the there was some candles on a table And on some of the few furniture there. But they weren't lit, all the light was coming from the moon, the large windows allowed the moon to illuminate the place.

"Der, this is beautiful! I'm appal ! I can believe my eyes" she turned and gave him a deep kiss, letting her hand move on his body.

"My family owns the building, I've been helping my mom dealing with the renters and all. So last week this dude decided to stop renting this apartment. When I saw it I know I had to bring you here, but I though a bit more and decided to make this surprise." He nuzzled her neck.

"You are perfect! This is perfect! I'm so glad to have you"

"And I'm lucky to have you, can't believe it has been two years"

.....

After dinner they cleaned the place Breaden hugged Derek. "All this was amazing! Thanks a lot, I don't feel I deserve it, I don't think I deserve you".

" I love you Breaden! I would do it any and everyday for you"

" I don't want this night to be over"

" it is not!" The said smiling from ear to ear. " We are staying here... I mean, if that is what you want"

"I want, really do. But I told my uncles I would stay over at your house. "

"Wel, and I told my mom that I would stay at yours. It is a shame then, since it would be first time we would lie to them in order to spent some time together" He said laughing and squeezing her is a hug. She gave him a little punch while also laughing.

"I must confess Der that I'm really happy that you made all thsi for me, and even happier that you took the time to plan our alibis".

"Very lame alibis, but whatever. Let's hope this night never ends "


End file.
